


Alza tu puño al viento.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Private School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día tras día, el rubio siente como se asfixia, poco a poco. En aquel lugar, toda libertad es restringida. Si sus ideas difieren con las de la directiva, no pueden expresarlas. Y eso, al muchacho no le gusta. Nada. Y no va a tolerarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alza tu puño al viento.

El muchacho se agita en su cama. En su sueño, alguien lo zarandea... Oh, espera ¿Es un sueño? Abre los ojos y se topa con una mirada azul

 

-¿Enj..?- pregunta, con un bostezo, a la vez que se incorpora hasta sentarse y se frota los ojos. Acto seguido, busca sus gafas en la mesita de noche. Tras tres intentos frustrados, Enjolras las coge y se las tiende. Combeferre sonríe, colocándoselas. -¿Qué hora es?- otro bostezo.

 

-Las dos y diez- susurra el rubio como respuesta, y Combeferre frunce el ceño. Mira a la cama de al lado y ve a Courfeyrac, vistiéndose. Tiene cara de sueño y los rizos revueltos. El muchacho vuelve a poner su atención en Enjolras, exigiendo una explicación para aquello. -Vamos a hacerlo, ahora-

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora? No lo hemos planeado, va a salir mal-

 

-No va a salir mal- responde Enjolras, tajante, y se levanta. -Ve vistiéndote-

 

-Es muy precipitado y nada premeditado, Enjolras; nos vamos a arriesgar para nada- protesta, pero sale de la cama y se dirige al armario, para buscar algo que ponerse.

 

-Ni se te ocurra ponerte el uniforme, Ferre- gruñe el rubio, al ver como sacaba una camisa. El muchacho parpadea, pero sigue su consejo y se pone un jersey oscuro. Courfeyrac sigue intentando ponerse los calcetines, sin mucho éxito, y al final Combeferre suspira y se acerca a él, colocándoselos. Su amigo le sonríe, somnoliento.

 

-Enjolras, ¿Has visto como está Courfeyrac? ¡No puede ni ponerse los calcetines! ¿En serio quieres que se cuele en el despacho del director?- El rubio se cruza de brazos.

 

-Tenemos que hacerlo ya-

 

-¿A qué vienen estas prisas repentinas? Habíamos quedado en hacerlo una semana antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa-

 

-Pues ha habido un cambio de planes- Combeferre clava sus pequeños ojos del color del café en Enjolras, de nuevo exigiendo una respuesta adecuada. -Quieren expulsar a Jehan-

 

-¿¡QUÉ?!- aquellas palabras despiertan por completo a Courfeyrac, que abre los ojos como platos y se levanta como un resorte. -¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No ha hecho nada malo!- Combeferre asiente, comprendiendo la situación.

 

-¿Entendéis ahora mis prisas? Hay que hacer algo, y hay que hacerlo ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

 

-¿Pero crees que esto va a ayudarle en algún modo? Quiero decir, lo más probable es que al final no echen solo a Jehan, sino también a todos nosotros- ''La voz de la razón, el bueno de Combeferre'' piensa Enjolras, con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Pretendes que nos quedemos quietos, entonces? ¿Qué permitamos que echen a una persona que no ha hecho nada malo aparte de ser ella misma? No tienes que responder, sé tu respuesta, te conozco bien, Ferre- claro que lo conoce. Igual que a Courfeyrac y a Jehan. Llevan conviviendo en aquel infierno que es el internado desde los cuatro años. Ahora, con casi dieciséis, parece que todo va a acabar. Asiente, y Enjolras sonríe. Claro que si. -Tengo en el pen-drive los afiches para pegar, ¿Vais vosotros dos a imprimirlas y pegarlas, mientras yo-

 

-No- lo interrumpe Combeferre. -Vamos a hacer esto los tres juntos, y si nos pillan, que nos pillen a los tres-

 

-Esooo- esta es la gran aportación de Courfeyrac a aquella conversación. Enjolras suspira, pero asiente. Los tres muchachos salen del cuarto, en silencio. Llevan ropa oscura, y tanto Enjolras como Courfeyrac llevan sudaderas con capucha.

 

-¿No querías que me pusiera el uniforme y tú te pones una sudadera roja?- protesta Combeferre, pero el rubio se limita a sonreír. Caminan a la velocidad necesaria para moverse rápido sin hacer ruido alguno. Deciden, tras una ardua discusión, que sea Courfeyrac el que vaya a por las llaves. A fin de cuentas, es el que más veces se ha colado en conserjería. Sus dos amigos esperan en la puerta, en tensión, hasta que finalmente sale, con tres juegos de llaves, no solamente los dos que necesitaban. Enjolras arquea una ceja, a modo de interrogatorio.

 

-¿De que son?- Courfeyrac se lleva un dedo a los labios, mandándolo callar.

 

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás- El rubio va a protestar, pero Combeferre los mira con reproche. ''Basta de discutir y manos a la obra'' parece decir. Así que van a ello.

 

-Va a hacer mucho ruido- murmura Combeferre, cuando conectan el pen-drive a la impresora. Courfeyrac cierra la puerta de la sala de reprografía y se apoya en ella, como si eso fuera a amortiguar el sonido. La máquina comienza a funcionar, y los papeles impresos comienzan a ser vomitados por ella, uno tras otro. Enjolras sonríe abiertamente, pero Combeferre mira aquellos lemas incendiarios con respeto. Luego mira a su amigo. Ha cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, pero sobre todo en aquel último verano. El rubio se había quedado solo en París, mientras que Courfeyrac se iba al Reino Unido, de campamento, y Combeferre era retenido por su madre en Marsella. Aquel verano fue el que lo cambió todo. El chico, que ya de por sí tenía unos ideales muy reaccionarios, se había hecho amigo de un chico bastante mayor que él, Feuilly, y aquello sólo había servido para que sus ideas se marcaran aún más. Se había pasado los dos meses de verano corriendo junto a él de manifestación en manifestación, yendo a charlas, eventos, y también metiéndose en algún que otro lío, aunque eso no lo sabía Comberre, y si se enterase, seguramente dejaría de apoyarlo, ya que aunque no está totalmente seguro de que aquella amistad sea totalmente buena para Enjolras, respeta sus opiniones y acciones, y hasta está de acuerdo con muchas de ellas La máquina termina, y el rubio toma entre sus manos el gran taco de folios.

 

-¿Qué hacemos primero?-

 

-Voto por pegarlos primero, y luego colarnos en el despacho-

 

-No- sentencia Courfeyrac, y sus dos amigos lo miran, inquisitivos. -Los pegamos, y mientras vosotros os coláis en el despacho yo... - saca las llaves que ha cogido de más y sonríe -Yo, os consigo la música de ambiente- a Combeferre le parece temerario, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Tienen el acceso a la sala de artes muy restringido, y solo pueden entrar con autorización y siempre acompañados de algún profesor. ''Parece que la directiva tiene miedo de la creatividad'' protesta siempre Jehan. A Enjolras le enfurece. No le gusta que le coarten sus libertades. Aunque hay pocas cosas que realmente le gusten a Enjolras. Le tiende un pequeño taco a cada uno, y una grapadora.

 

-A ello- dice, y suena a una orden. Los otros dos muchachos obedecen sin rechistar. Casi media hora después, los pasillos del internado están llenos de frases como:

 

''Prohibido prohibir. La libertad comienza por una prohibición''

 

''La acción no debe ser una reacción, sino una creación''

 

''La imaginación toma el poder''

 

Y algunas más claramente dirigidas a la directiva, y que comenzaban a destilar las ideas políticas del rubio, potenciadas por su amistad con Feuilly, del que hablaba con adoración. Enjolras está colocando uno de estos, que probablemente habría bastado para expulsarlo de por vida, cuando pasa. Ve la luz de la linterna y traga saliva. Se queda muy quieto, hasta que escucha la voz del encargado de seguridad.

 

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

 

-¡Danny, le rouge!- grita Enjolras, y ante la atenta mirada del hombre, echa a correr. El guardia le persigue, por supuesto, y el rubio se maldice en su fuero interno, corriendo a toda velocidad por los enrevesados pasillos de aquel lugar. A lo lejos ve a Courfeyrac, y vuelve a maldecirse.

 

-MAZAPAN, CORRE, JODER- grita, y su amigo lo mira, pálido. Lanza los folios sin miramientos y echa a correr. No tardan en encontrarse a Combeferre. Vaya suerte de mierda. Si al menos alguno se hubiera librado. Pero ahí están, corriendo de un perseguidor que parece incansable.

 

-¿TIENES LAS LLAVES DEL DESPACHO?- pregunta Combeferre, y Courfeyrac asiente. El muchacho cambia su ruta y sus dos amigos le siguen, sin dudar de su buen criterio. En las escaleras se las apañan para dejar bastante atrás al guardia, y pronto llegan al despacho, donde consiguen encerrarse con éxito.

 

-¡SI, JODER!- Exclama Courfeyrac, con una carcajada. Los otros dos muchachos no parecen tan eufóricos. El rubio se apoya en la pared y se deja caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, enterradas en sus rizos rubios. Menos de un minuto después, empiezan a aporrear en la puerta. Los tres amigos se miran.

 

-Hay que hacer una barricada en la puerta- dice Enjolras, serio, y Combeferre lo mira incrédulo. El rubio se levanta y comienza a mover el escritorio, bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos, que tras el momento de estupor, proceden a ayudarle.

 

-De esta nos expulsan- sentencia Combeferre, una vez que la puerta está asegurada. Enjolras lo mira unos segundos, con la cabeza ladeada.

 

-¿Lo lamentas?-

 

-No- una sonrisa. -Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer, ni lo lamento ni me arrepiento. Y lo volvería a hacer-

 

-Ese es mi Ferre- ríe Courfeyrac, que es el único que no parece darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Hace un rato que han dejado de oír los golpes en la puerta, y por ello suponen que han ido a buscar a la directiva. Es su final. Enjolras piensa en como se tomará aquello su padre, y casi se echa a reír. Aquel verano casi lo deshereda varias veces. Se pregunta que irá a hacer con él. Probablemente lo mande a otro internado, con toda seguridad alejado de Courfeyrac y Combeferre, y sobre todo de Feuilly. Estando allí, a menos de diez kilómetros de la capital podía ir a verlo a veces, sobre todo cuando daba charlas. Adoraba escucharlo hablar. En general, sentía adoración por aquel joven. Este también había aparecido alguna vez por el internado, pero nadie lo sabía. El muchacho sabía como pasar inadvertido. Mira a sus dos amigos y se muerde el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable de que se encuentren en aquella situación. Pero los padres de Courfeyrac son comprensivos, y la madre de Ferre es un sol. No cree que les vaya a pasar nada malo. En ese momento, Courfeyrac tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Combeferre, y este, probablemente, le está explicando como de grave es lo que han hecho, pero Enjolras no llega a oír lo que dice. Una voz les llega desde el exterior.

 

-Si salís ahora, se os castigará, pero no seréis expulsados. Este es el único aviso que os damos- Es el director. Enjolras suspira, y mira a sus amigos, temiendo que acepten. Pero ambos permanecen en sus sitios, sin moverse un ápice, y el rubio se siente orgulloso de ellos. Combeferre alza la cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran. Le sonríe y asiente , y Enjolras sabe que tiene vía libre para hacer lo que vea más adecuado. Toma aire y mira a su alrededor. Su cara se ilumina al ver la mesa de mandos que se conectaba a la megafonía del edificio. Se acerca y mira los botones.

 

-Courf, tú sabías como usar esto ¿Cierto?- el muchacho asiente y se incorpora.

 

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

 

-Quiero despertar a todo el maldito colegio- Courfeyrac sonríe y Enjolras mira a Combeferre -La sala de música está justo al lado ¿Te ves capaz de ir por el sistema de ventilación y traer uno de los discos que hay?-Combeferre asiente.

 

-¿Cuál?-

 

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando vimos V de Vendetta?- Combeferre vuelve a asentir. Por supuesto que se acuerda, y obviamente sabe a que se refiere. Enjolras acerca una silla a la rejilla y se sube, abriéndola, luego mira a Combeferre, para asegurarse de que está de acuerdo con aquello, y la mirada segura de su amigo le convence de aquello. Mientras Combeferre trepa y desaparece por el conducto de ventilación (que afortunadamente no era demasiado estrecho), Courfeyrac y Enjolras escuchan más golpes en la puerta, además de gritos y amenazas por parte del director.

 

-¿Puedo hablar mientras suena la música?- pregunta Enjolras, intentando romper la tensión, y Courfeyrac asiente y señala un botón verde.

 

-Solo tienes que mantenerlo presionado mientras hablas, y soltarlo cuando pares- el rubio toma aire y suspira. Mira el reloj. No hace ni dos minutos que Ferre se ha ido, y Enjolras ya teme lo peor. Pero menos de cinco minutos después, oye el sonido característico de un cuerpo deslizándose por el metal. Sonríe al ver la cabeza cubierta de pelo pajizo de Combeferre, con sus ojos pardos ocultos tras las gafas y un disco entre los dientes. Courfeyrac y Enjolras lo ayudan a bajar, y una vez junto a ellos, se limpia la gran cantidad de polvo que lo cubre, con mucha dignidad.

 

-La obertura 1812, de Tchaickovsky- dice, serio, pero con un brillo en los ojos. Enjolras sonríe abiertamente y le tiende el disco a Courfeyrac.

 

-Dale al play- Su moreno amigo sonríe y lo hace. Desde allí pueden escuchar la música inundar el pasillo, y los tres sienten un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas. Más golpes en la puerta. Más gritos del director. Saben que la han cagado hasta el fondo, y por eso no les importa cagarla hasta el final. Enjolras toma aire y aprieta el botón verde -¡Queridos alumnos del Saint-Jean, le Juste! Aquí, vuestro compañero René Enjolras al habla; supongo que estaréis molestos porque os haya despertado a las...-una pausa para mirar el reloj- cuatro y trece minutos de la mañana, pero... ¡Esto es importante! Estoy seguro de que todos conocéis a Jehan Prouvaire. Y estoy también totalmente seguro de que alguna vez os ha ayudado, os ha tendido una mano amiga cuando la necesitabáis, sin pedir nada a cambio. ¡Simplemente porque es así! ¡Es bueno, y noble, y amigo de todos! Y ahora, está en apuros. Probablemente no lo sepáis, pero está mañana me ha comunicado que estaban tramitando su expulsión. ¿Expulsar?¿A Prouvaire? Os preguntaréis. ¡Pero si es más bueno que un trozo de pan! Exclamaréis... Pues si, compañeros, así es, quieren expulsarle ¿Y sabéis por qué? ¡Porque ha tenido el valor de ser diferente y desafiar a la directiva fascista de este nuestro centro, que nos impone como debemos ser y como debemos pensar, creando así más piezas para la maquinaria capitalista! ¡Prouvarie ha dicho no! ¡Y la directiva le responde con su expulsión! Y ahora soy yo el que os pregunta ¿No vais a hacer nada para evitarlo? ¡Compañeros, respondamos nosotros ahora! ¡Demostremos de lo que somos capaces y no permitamos está injusticia! ¡Ocupad el colegio! ¡Montad barricadas en las clases! ¡Por la libertad, compañeros míos!-

 

Combeferre mira asustado a su amigo. Parece más mayor, parece otro. Los rizos le caen por la frente, y tiene una mirada fiera, cálida y a la vez gélida. Y firme. En ese momento, lo mira, y sonríe. Su amigo está seguro de que esa misma sonrisa la podría haber tenido Robespierre, Carlomagno, Julio César, y hasta ese Danny, le rouge del que tanto habla. La Obertura sigue sonando.

 

-Tenemos que largarnos- dice, con la respiración aún agitada por su discurso.

-¿Largarnos? ¿Cómo?- pregunta Courfeyrac, temiéndose la respuesta.

 

-Por la ventana- Efectivamente, sus temores se confirman. Frunce la nariz, y Enjolras le pone una mano en el hombro. -Todo va a salir bien- el tono seguro de sus palabras hace que su amigo le crea. Asiente. -Ferre, tú primero, luego Courf y yo el último, por si entran, que solo me pillen a mi- Combeferre rueda los ojos ante aquella estupidez. Como que ellos dos dejarían que cargara él solo con la culpa. Igualmente, asiente y se dirige a la ventana. Mientras él comienza a bajar, con cuidado, Enjolras comienza a registrar el despacho, y encuentra una caja con cosas confiscadas. En ella hay verdaderas rarezas, pero lo que más llama su atención es un par de megáfonos, que parecen tener veinte años, pero que prueba y funcionan. Sonríe para si mismo y los coloca en la mesa. Hay también varios botes de spray a medias, y también decide quedárselos. Ya ha firmado su sentencia, así que quiere irse a lo grande. Sabe que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros no ha salido de sus habitaciones, pero tiene la esperanza de que alguno si lo haya hecho. Courfeyrac comienza a bajar, y él se apoya en la ventana, para asegurarse de que no hay ningún problema. Antes de bajar él, cambia de canción, para poner un himno comunista. Les lanza los megáfonos y los botes a sus amigos, y comienza a bajar. Cuando está casi abajo, oye a Combeferre gritar algo. El rubio mira arriba y ve la cara del director asomarse. Enjolras le hace una burla, y casi puede ver la vena del cuello del hombre palpitar con rabia. Una vez abajo, los tres echan a correr, otra vez.

 

-¡Enjolras!- la voz de Jehan es lo primero que oyen al entrar en el edificio de las habitaciones. El pasillo está lleno de gente. Obviamente no están todos, pero si muchos más de los que el rubio esperaba. Le agrada ver que no todos tienen horchata en las venas. Nada más verlo, Jehan corre hacia él y lo estrecha entre sus brazos. Luego le da un tortazo. -¿Estás loco? ¿Eres consciente de lo que os van a hacer?- Enjolras no puede hacer otra cosa aparte de sonreír.

 

-¿Expulsarme? ¡Qué lo hagan! ¡Ya estaba harto de este sitio!- Jehan rueda los ojos y suspira sonoramente. Enjolras, Courfeyrac y Combeferre comienzan a mover muebles, buscando asegurar el edificio. -Prouvaire- dice, cuando considera que al menos tendrán un par de horas de tranquilidad hasta que el director consiga llegar hasta ellos.

 

-Dime-

 

-¿Cuándo te vas?- los ojos verdes de Jehan miran al suelo, y sus brazos se cruzan, abrazándose.

 

-Mañana por la noche vienen mis tíos a buscarme- El rubio sonríe y le enseña los botes de spray. -¿Quieres hacer un poco de arte antes de que tu estancia aquí llegue a su fin?- la cara de Prouvaire se ilumina en una sonrisa. Combeferre los mira. No está muy de acuerdo con eso de estropear edificios. ¿Es qué nadie piensa en las personas que luego tienen que encargarse de limpiar? Sin embargo, no se interpone entre sus amigos y lo que quieren hacer. Además, en aquel momento, todo es un caos. Hay muebles tirados por todas partes, libretas y libros destrozados cubren el suelo. Al parecer, las palabras de Enjolras han enardecido muchos corazones. Enjolras y Jehan, armados con sus botes de spray, comienzan a hacer pintadas en las paredes, que además eran las únicas que se habían librado de sus afichés. Courfeyrac pone música. En un momento determinado, Enjolras se sube a una mesa y da un discurso, agradeciendo a sus compañeros la colaboración en aquello. Hay aplausos, gritos y más música y alguien quema el retrato del director. (Si, Enjolras, lo hace Enjolras, pero no se lo digáis a Combeferre).

 

Todo termina a las once y media de la mañana, cuando el director, seguido de varios oficiales de policía consiguen acabar con la ocupación. Otro factor importante es que muchos de sus compañeros, que dormían también en el mismo bloque, no parecían estar demasiado de acuerdo con lo que había pasado. Enjolras se había encargado de dejarles muy claro lo que opinaba de ellos.

 

-¡PUTOS FASCISTAS DE MIERDA! ¡OPRESORES!- había gritado, enrojecido de ira, mientras Combeferre lo agarraba por detrás, para evitar que saltará sobre alguno de ellos. -¡BURGUESES!-

 

El final es rápido. La mayoría de sus compañeros se rinden cual corderos. Enjolras se lo recrimina a gritos, para variar. Combeferre, sin embargo, los comprende. Para ellos, aquella noche ha sido simple diversión. La gran mayoría no comprenden la transcendencia de las palabras de Enjolras. No comprenden lo que ha ocurrido. No son conscientes de las reivindicaciones tras los actos, de las ideas tras los hechos. Enjolras sigue gritando. Ellos tres y Jehan son los únicos que se resisten, porque son los únicos que ya están sentenciados a ser expulsados. Y de los cuatro, el que más resistencia opone es el rubio, que incluso tiene que ser reducido por los dos de los oficiales que acompañan al director. Pero eso no hace que Enjolras deje de gritar.

 

Ahora, Courfeyrac, Jehan y Combeferre están sentados en el pasillo. Enjolras está en el despacho, con el director. Desde fuera, pueden escuchar los gritos. El rubio sale más de media hora después. Tiene lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, y las mejillas encendidas de ira. Se sienta, cruzándose de brazos, en silencio. Desde dentro de la habitación se escucha el nombre de Combeferre, y este se levanta, dirigiéndose dentro. Courfeyrac y Jehan comienzan a jugar al veo-veo, mientras Enjolras sigue con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Está orgulloso de lo que ha hecho. Si. No se arrepiente de nada. Ni de los afichés, ni de la música, ni de las pintadas. Ni de los retratos quemados, ni de los muebles rotos. De nada. Está orgulloso. Combeferre tarda mucho menos en salir, y por supuesto, no se han escuchado gritos. Poco a poco, todos pasan por el despacho del director. Ellos cuatro eran los únicos que iban a sufrir el castigo ejemplar, pero todos sabían que harían algo para intentar evitar que aquello volviera a pasar. Tras varias horas, los dejan volver a sus cuartos, con vigilancia, hasta que sus padres vengan a buscarlos.

 

Están sentados, en el cuarto de Enjolras. La cabeza de Courfeyrac descansa sobre el hombro de Combeferre. En el momento en el que ha sido consciente en la gravedad de todo aquello, y en los kilómetros que los iban a separar, ha comenzado a llorar con desconsuelo. No ha sido hasta que Combeferre ha besado sus labios, que el muchacho se ha calmado. El gesto sorprende por igual a Courfeyrac y al propio Combeferre, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Jehan descansa su espalda sobre las piernas de Enjolras, y este le acaricia el pelo. No hablan, sino que se limitan a mirarse, unos a otros.

 

-¿Podéis prometerme algo?- pregunta Courfeyrac, tras un largo rato. Sus amigos lo miran, esperando a que continúe. -Quiero que me prometáis que no vaís a olvidarme, y que siempre vamos a ser amigos, y que, aunque ahora tengamos que separarnos y no nos vayamos a ver en mucho tiempo, volveremos a estar juntos, algún día- Jehan sonríe ampliamente y Combeferre le da un beso entre los rizos. -¿Me lo prometéis?-

 

-Por supuesto- responde Enjolras, mirando fijamente a su amigo, que asiente y mira a Jehan.

 

-Sabes que si, Courf- dice, y se levanta y plantándole un beso en la nariz. El moreno mira a Combeferre, que estrecha los brazos a su alrededor.

 

-Te lo prometo- Courfeyrac asiente y sonríe, aunque parece a punto de volver a echarse a llorar.

 

El primero en irse es Combeferre, y acto seguido, Courfeyrac rompe otra vez en un mar de lágrimas. Enjolras reconoce también sentir un nudo en el pecho, y sabe que tanto Ferre como Jehan se sienten igual. La melena pelirroja de Jehan es la siguiente en irse. Finalmente, Enjolras se queda solo, a espera de que aparezca su padre. El rubio se mira los pies. Todo va a ser muy diferente a partir de aquel momento. Sabe que la promesa es cierta, y que los cuatro la van a cumplir. Tarde o temprano, volverían a reunirse. Quizás en París, en la universidad. Él aún desconoce su futuro, pero algo le dice que no va a ser malo. Sabe que su padre va a intentar mantenerlo alejado de Feuilly. Pero eso no le va a impedir verlo, sobre todo si no lo manda muy lejos. Cuando el hombre llega, Enjolras cierra los ojos y toma aire. Es la hora de marchar. Mira atrás, hacia aquel lugar donde no va a volver jamás. Lugar que ha odiado con todas sus fuerzas durante años, pero que ahora sabe que añorara. Se dirige al coche. Si, sabe que cumplirán la promesa.

 

_Un café abarrotado de jóvenes mentes. Enjolras se sube a una mesa. Lleva el pelo rubio, largo, recogido en una cola de caballo. En las sillas junto a la mencionada mesa, se encuentran Courfeyrac y Combeferre. La cabeza pelirroja de Jehan descansa sobre el regazo de Feuilly, y ambos observan al rubio. Hay más gente, más chicos que se han ido uniendo a ellos a lo largo del último año. Enjolras sonríe, observando la cara de cada uno de ellos. Entonces, comienza a hablar._

 


End file.
